Asylum
by akane-F4S
Summary: The olden days have come again. We find our dear Fran with a strange addiction, while Bel has found an obsession with blood. How is it that these two end up staying at the same asylum?
1. Chapter 1

Asylum

Chapter 1

House Fire

-akane-: So I have no idea where this idea came from, I was sitting down and enjoying the original Dracula movie, the black and white one, and at the end I got up and went to mess with my hair. I looked in the mirror and said to myself and my sister, "Let's watch Alice in Wonderland." So I started the movie and paused it to get a drink, and got this idea somehow. But I do hope you enjoy it~ I had fun writing it. And just for the fun of it, it takes place in the olden days, with flowing dresses and fancy neck ties and waistcoats. Oh, how I love the olden times~

* * *

_Why am I here?_

_Where is here?_

_Where are my senses? _

_I can't see. It's all black._

_I can't hear. It's dead silent._

_I can't smell. My breath's cut short._

_I can't feel. My body is numb._

_I can't taste. My mouth is dry._

_But why do I feel… so good?_

_It's exhilarating, a rush of adrenaline._

The light pours in, I can't see through the smoke. My mouth is filled with the taste of the smoke. My limbs begin to tingle and sting. Everything I touch makes me want to moan. I hear the echoing footsteps coming toward me.

"Fran? Fran is that you?" called a woman. Her heals make an utterly annoying clanking sound as she approached me, kneeling down and grabbing my face. Her hands are warm, hot almost; my face must be burning.

"Leave!" I yell scotching out of her grasp.

"My son, why do you do such things?" She asks, sorrow in her voice. I hear more of her clanking heals and then a flood of light. I quickly cover my eyes with my arms and curl into a ball. I hear the squeaking of the window and feel a soft breeze; I smell the roses blooming in the garden.

She walks back to me a sits me upright. "Fran, you need help. If you won't go a do it yourself, I'll… I'll fetch them to get you," she said, her face sinking.

I couldn't find my voice; it was lost in the maze of my vocal cords. She looked at me once more, fixing her white dress after she stood. "I really think you need help. You really need to kick that addiction of yours."

I turned to look out the window; it was a bright blue day. I hate it. The light was burning my eyes, I look away. My room's a disaster. The bed sheets are on the floor, that's where I sleep nowadays. I'm high all the time; I can't make it into the bed. There's unfinished food in every corner and under the bed. I smell. I've worn the same cloths for a week now, haven't taken a bath either.

I slam the window shut and draw the curtains. I stomp to the door and slam it, causing the walls to shake. I hear a picture fall and brake. I grab my pipe and a paper envelope. I pull out the dried leaves and crumple them in my hand, then shove them into the end of my pipe. I crawl across the floor and grab the matches. I strike it, nothing. I strike it again and it sparks. I watch a little blue flame grow bigger into a strong red one. I shove the flame into the pipe, inhale a few times to catch the leaves aflame.

I inhale deeply. I hold the smoke in my lungs. My skin tingles. My vision is obstructed by little blue dots. _Why is the room spinning?_ I exhale slowly, letting go of the feeling. _I want it back, I want it back… _

I bring the pipe back up to my quivering lips and take in another breath. They all return. My skin tingles and I can fell myself becoming aroused. I pulled off my waistcoat, loosed my tie and pulled it over my green haired head and toss it. I unbutton my shirt at the end, _forget it!_ I leave it and undo my pants I slide the black pants to my ankles.

I put the pipe in my mouth and hold it with my teeth, letting out a breath and sucking another one in to replace it. I grab my throbbing member and inhale quickly due to shock. _My skin… is so… sensitive. _I begin to pump slowly, unable to stop the sounds that pass by my slightly parted lips. I clench my hand, my head flies back in pleasure.

The burning leaves in my pipe fly out, they fall on my face. I scream, quickly trying to brush the hot leaves off my face. They fall to the floor. I watch as the envelope begins to catch flame. The fire spreads to my bed sheets, then my bed itself. The silk curtains. The uneaten food. Lastly the striped wall paper. My room is a spinning tornado of red hot flames. I hate hot things.

_I really hate… hot things…_

I can feel the flames, they're melting my shoes. I liked these shoes.

* * *

-akane-: lol so I hope you liked it, I know I do~ lol I love olden times. But anyway Fran's got an addiction to this strange dried leaf, don't ask my why. It just came to me and it helps to where I plan to go with this fic. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Asylum

Chapter 2

Blood Bath

-akane-: So here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Ushishishi, it's such a pretty color._

_Ushishishi, the sent is so invigorating._

_Ushishishi, it's warm to the touch._

_Ushishishi, the sound of it dripping from the body is awesome._

I bring a finger to my lips, my tongue glides across the crimson covered skin.

_Ushishishi, the taste is metallic. _

I grasp the rabbit in my hand. _Where did I put my knife?_ I look around the room, there on the floor next to my feet. I reach for it and hold it to the animal's stomach. My fingers are threaded in the rabbit's brown fur.

My blade gently slides across rabbit's skin, organs begin to spill out. The blood gushes out onto my trousers, staining my high socks. _My black inch heals are going to get ruined. _I Grab the small intestine and tie it in a circle, placing the oozing organ on my perfectly combed blond head like a crown.

I giggle to myself. I can feel the blood trickling down my scalp and onto my neck. I reach in and pull out the still beating heart. The rabbit's little heart begins to squirt blood everywhere. I open my mouth; I feel it hit my tongue. _Delicious._

I run my fingers along the inside of the ribcage of the animal and begin to paint my face with its blood. I can feel the liquid drying on my skin.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

The door opens and I greet the intruder with a knife in the shoulder and a snicker paired with my signature grin.

"Belphegor!" the intruder shouts gasping at my appearance.

"Yes~," I sing back as if I was doing nothing but sitting on my bed.

"This is what your Mother had warned me about. Y-you're a psychopath…" he whispered. He walked over to the night stand and picked up the telephone. He dialed in numbers and I could hear a faint ring in the stillness of the room.

'Hello' answers a woman on the other line.

"Yes, I need you to patch me through to the City Asylum," answered the intruder.

'Right away sir,' she answered and another ring could be herd.

For some reason I had no interest in what the two were saying through the line. I grabbed the rabbit by the ears and put it on my head, like it was some kind of hat. _It would make a nice hat…_

The telephone make a chiming sound as the intruder set it back on the stand. He looked back at me and shook his head. "How did I end up with the King's son?" he asked himself. It was true; my own father disowned me and gave me to his adviser. Mother was so broken hearted, but at least she had my twin brother to care for and keep her mind off of me.

Soon I herd gravel crunch in the driveway, a horse drawn carriage. I peered out the window, men with beards and white jump suits emerged from the front. They were invited in by the butler.

The door burst open once more, the men looked at me. The expressions they emitted made me chuckle, "Ushishishishi~"

They came at me with wooden handcuffs. I quickly drew a knife and threw it at the blonde man in the white jumpsuit. He cursed and pulled it out, throwing it to the ground.

_Blood_

The man was bleeding. It… I-I… want it. I charge and tackle the man, the rabbit falling from my stained head. I draw another knife and slice up his shirt, exposing his bleeding flesh. The other man comes from behind and holds my arms. He is to strong. I struggle to brake free, but the man under me grabs my hands and forces my wrist into the cuffs.

The man behind me grabs a fistful of my stained hair and pulls me to my feet. I grimace for a moment, then grin and look at him from under my bangs. "Do. Not. Touch. The. Prince~"

"Like hell you're royalty. They ought to punish you for even just saying that filth like you is even merely related to his Royal Highness," He spat with an accent as he shoved me out of the room and out of the building.

The carriage's inside is dark, the door is locked, the window is covered with bars. _There's no escape…_

I can hear bells ringing, outside the door. I stand and peer over a bar; I can see smoke floating into the sky.

* * *

-akane-: So here's the latest chap, sorry if it kind of… idk… SUCKED! It's all coming together tho~ the plot will soon unravel! R&R please! Sorry for any grammar my normal proofreader isn't able to get online to check this…. so sorry ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Asylum

Chapter 3

Burns

-akane-: HEY! [Waves like idiot] So for some reason a fic inspired me to write, and that's why I'm making such a quick upload…. and I can't wait to get to the goodies~

* * *

"Water! I need water over here fast, I can see someone!"

_I can hear…_

_My body can't move…_

_M-my eyes are burning…_

_I can't get clean air…_

_My skin is hot…_

'_H-help…'_

I feel a splash of cold water on my body; I can hear the sizzling as the flames begin to boil the thin layer of water. Someone is lifting my thin body off the burning floor; my arms are dangling in the flames.

I feel a rush of hot air on my face, _'I... am moving.'_

My head bobs as the person runs, my trembling hands smack into tables and door frames as we begin to find an exit in this inferno-like maze. I can feel my fingertips blistering from the intense heat. I somehow manage a feeble cough, '_My lungs feel tight.'_

I can hear beams falling from above, crashing into the rug covered floors; which only creates more flames. My stinging eyes are greeted to the bright rays of the sun; I squeeze my eyes shut even more than they were before.

I'm being set down, I can hear people talking. "Who is that?" "Look at those burns" "Poor kid"

For some reason my ears turn off, as if my brain is to tainted to work with that sense.

My whole body is aching. _'If I'm outside… why am I still burning up?' _I get another cool rush of water to my body, it feels heavenly. My lips open to breathe in the fresh air, but something's caught in my throat. My lungs begin to heave, letting out monstrous coughs that terrify even me.

I feel a cool cloth on my face, it's so soothing. The cloth wipes my eyes, they slowly flutter open. My vision is blurred, I blink a few times and the faces become clear. They're all my neighbors.

I look down at myself; I'm completely nude, only a layer of smeared soot from the fire to cover my pail skin. I see blotches on my skin, they're red and violet. I look down at my hands; my fingertips are covered in white blisters surrounded by vermilion burns. I twitch a digit; it stings like sand blown on a half naked body on a very windy day at the beach.

The pain is too much, "I-I…" I whisper before fall into the clutches of my unconsciousness. Somehow my senses switch and I can hear the splashes of water being thrown out of the buckets. Men are calling back and forth at each other. Women are cleaning me up; I feel the cool rags gently glide across my burned skin.

The last words I hear as I slip into my unconscious mind are, "Bring her corpse over here."

'_Who's corpse?' _I think with my last thread of strength.

* * *

-akane-: Yeah I know, it's short. But just wait, it gets better~! Please R&R and forgive my grammar mistakes~ thanks!

OMG i'm so sorry, seems i typed this and forgot to upload it. i've had it done for the longest time... sorry! ^_^;


	4. Chapter 4

Asylum

Chapter 4

Solitary confinement

-akane- Ok so this chapter isn't that great if you ask me. It's not really the story line or anything; just the old time-y-ness seems to be gone….

I arrived at the City Asylum a while ago. I'm not even sure what time of day it is. I've been shackled to the wall the whole time. I don't even know where my feet are. I can't see. The workers blindfolded me in the carriage and lead me to this room. I'm sitting in my own filth and my sense of smell has withered. All I smell now is the sour stench on my own fesses.

My arms have become numb, being held up over my head. Sometimes I can feel rats chewing at my fingertips. My mouth has become somewhat of a desert; I get a drink of water with every meal. I get meals twice a day.

I've had a lot of time to think about my life and myself. That is after I calmed down. At first I was jittery and twitchy from withdrawals. My addiction to blood hasn't failed to take over my senses even once. I remember being a child, almost killing my brother just to see his royal blood. To roll in the metallic liquid, to lick it off my fingers… that was a good day. I smile and snicker to myself, hearing it echo off the cold stone walls.

"What are you snickering about?" asked one of the workers.

"I've found myself wrapped in a sweet memory~" I sang sweetly.

I herd his footsteps as he walked towards me. He was wearing boots. They stopped to the side of me; there was a long pause before he slammed his foot into my stomach. My insides shifted and I let out what air I had in my lungs along with saliva. I couldn't get any air to refill my lungs, so I bent my head down and let the saliva slide out of my mouth.

The worker grabbed a handful of my golden locks and pulled my head up to look at my face. "Worthless piece of shit…"

A smirk crept onto my lips and I laughed softly, imagining myself looking at his ugly face. _'How great would it be if I tasted his blood~' _I thought.

"I didn't come in here for nothing," he started, "you have an appointment." I felt his gloved hands on the shackles and herd clicking. My arms fell to my side and a wave of relief washed over my body. But what was this appointment?

He pulled me to my feet by hair and put a hand on my back, leading me out of the room. We took two left turns, then a right and passed through a set of doors. This room was chilly; I could feel the goose bumps forming on my skin.

"There's a few steps here, be ready to climb them," he said coldly leading me up a small set of stairs. He turned me around and pushed me into a cold metal chair. I could feel the coldness soak into my wet pants and press itself against my thighs and back. I could feel the worker shackle my hands and feet to this cold chair. I felt his gloved hands on my head as he ripped the blindfold off.

The room was excessively bright, the roof was windows. _'It's daytime,'_ I thought looking up at the cloudless sky. I turn my head from side to side; there was a man on my right standing behind a huge wheel. The walls were all white, and the floor made of tile; but what was behind me?

I herd the voice of the worker in the far corner behind me. "Drop him," he ordered. The man behind the wheel smiled and did as told. He let go of the wheel and it began to turn, letting the chair I was in fall with it. The chair hit a liquid and cold water was splashed on my face. I quickly shut my eyes and held my breath. I was totally submerged in the iced water. After about a minute I was slowly brought into an upright position. I looked over at the man who was holding the wheel.

"Bastards!" I shouted struggling to get free.

"Again," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The wheel spun again and I fell back into the water, this time smashing my head against the back of the metal chair. They brought the chair back up and my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my breathing slowed. Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness I was hit with another submerging in the water. My eyes flew back open and I gasped. Though that only made it worse, I sucked in the freezing water. I could feel the cold liquid slip past chapped lips and down my throat and into my lungs. I immediately began to cough, sucking in more water. I watched as the last of my air floated to the surface of the icy water as bubbles.

The man wheeled me back up into the air, but only enough that my mouth and nose were out. I coughed and coughed, trying to get all the water from inside my body. I herd the door open and two sets of footsteps leave.

I was all alone in the ice filled water with nothing to do but shiver and watch the sky. And somehow that pleased me. _'At least I could keep track of time now,' _I thought smiling and laughing loudly.

-akane- well here you are! Yet another chapter! I hope you liked it~ please R&R! sorry if my updates are late, I'm going to grandma's house for 2 weeks! She does have a computer, but I won't be on it all the time. So thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammar! [waves] until next time~! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Asylum  
Chapter 5  
Body Cast

-akane- sorry for not updating any of my fics. I was out of town with only enough time to check my email and DeviantArt and such. So sorry for the late update, but enjoy!

* * *

I breathe in, my lungs sting. I guess I could describe it as inhaling needles, thousands of little punctures. My life is passing by my eyes as if an hour shortened to a second. I watch the slurred blurry figures quickly walk in and out of the room, messing with my bandages and forcing mush meals down my throat.

I can smell myself. My stench closely resembles that of a rotten egg* but I couldn't move. I was in some kind of full body cast for my burning skin. I spent my time looking out of the window next to the bed I was in. On occasion a woman would come in and read the Bible to me, though I don't care for her religious teachings.

I'm not sure how long it's been since the fire, but I'm getting tired of sitting  
here. I want to move, walk, run, swim. Something, anything…..

A man cam into my room today, he leaned down, as if I was a child, and said, "Sir, it's been a week since the fire and we need to change your bandages. So please bear with us as we wash your burns and wrap them back up."

I was thankful to get out of this hell and be able to move. I blinked twice to confirm that I herd him. A few nurses entered at his signal and began to unwrap the bandages on my body. I could feel cool breezes as they brushed softly across my exposed skin. I watched as they wet rags and pressed them to my discolored burned skin.

It was excruciating; the pain that is, the pain of my burned skin being ripped off by the fabric of the cloths. My flesh burned and oozed crimson blood. My body reacted by tensing and squirming fallowed with a very loud scream, which I must say sounded rather girly for a boy my age.

This carried out most of the day, until the sun was setting and the light wasn't bright enough for them to see without candles. The man left, leaving the nurses to wrap my body once more.

* * *

-akane- Sorry for grammar mistakes. Please R&R and wait for the next update! See  
you soon!

*in my sense rotten eggs don't smell that bad. I once threw one at a tree near  
my house and it didn't smell that bad, it was just green! XD Green eggs and ham  
anyone~? lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Branded

-akane-: Hello everyone! I've returned! And I brought a new chapter! XD

* * *

I spent three days in the ice water, my skin had wrinkled to a prune and I looked like a raisin. But today I was finally taken out. My blindfold was no longer put on, and I enjoyed the sunlight. They had put me back in my cell, I may have been clean after soaking in water but my cell still smelled like shit.

My cloths were taken to be cleaned, so I was stuck there in the cell with only a small white towel. Well at least I could see now. The walls were gray bricks, and on the far wall were the shackles. There was a small bed against the wall to my left, and a bucket in the corner.

I climbed on the disgusting bed and wrapped myself in the towel for warmth. It was freezing in the room, despite the hot weather outside. After about and hour, clothes were pushed through a little slot at the bottom of the door; almost like a doggy door. They weren't the cloths I came in. They were simple white pants and a long sleeved white shirt. But they were warm, so I slipped them on my body.

The next thing that was pushed under the slot was a bowl of hot soup. I climbed off the bed and crawled to the bowl. It was a white looking soup, with little chunks. I picked up the bowl and sipped a little. Potato soup, simple and cheep. It was the best meal he had had since his arrival.

I let the creamy white liquid run down my throat and swallowed the little chunks whole. It was hot, and burned my tongue, but it was nice to have that warmed feeling on the inside. Just as the last bit of the creamy soup slipped down my throat the guard burst in the cell.

I looked at him from behind my bangs, "What is it this time?"

He just chuckled and grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the room and down a different hallway. I passed many other rooms with people in them. The people were skinny, dirty, looked as if this place had driven them insane. I wasn't going to let myself fall to such a low level. I was royalty; nobody was going to crack my tough exterior.

I was pushed into a dark room, with a fireplace creating just enough of a glow to see the outlines of the table and chairs. It was just the 2 of us; alone in a dark room. He grabbed both my wrists in one of his strong hands and walked me closer to the fire.

Now my mind was racing with options, what was he going to do? I was facing the fire now, the guard behind me. He let go of my wrists and pulled at the bottom of my shirt. He slowly pulled it up and over my head, revealing my finely toned flawless body.

Now I was really worried. I mean at a place like this, you wouldn't think… but… well crazies are easy to get with when you want them too. But I'm not crazy! I'm perfectly fine!

His fingers softly touched my skin and a shiver ran up my spine. I quickly spun to stop him, but he was already grasping my shoulders. His hands were firm, but dirty. Our faces were inches apart; my breathing was faster than normal and came in shallow breaths. I didn't like this man, not even one fiber of my being.

He leaned in closer, closer, closer. My hidden eyes were shut, as I readied myself to him. But it never came. "Don't get so worked up, blondie, I don't swing that way," his voice was soft and right in my ear. He forced me over to the table. "Put your hands on the table and bend over," he ordered.

Could I really trust his words?

I stood waiting, for what seemed hours. But that changed when I felt a burning pain on my lower back. I screamed out and gripped the table. My skin, my flesh, my beautiful body was being branded. Now I know how a cow feels. It was horrible, the hot iron being shoved deep into my skin. I could feel the heat penetrate all the way to my bones.

It may have only been for about 20 seconds, but that 20 seconds was like hell. Even after the hot iron left my body, my skin felt as if it were bubbling red. And there was nothing to do, I couldn't move. All I was able to do was scream. My head was hung in shame as my vocal cords created a high pitched scream.

I herd the sizzling of water now. Water! Out of the corner of my eye I could see the iron bar sticking out of the top of the bucket.

A dip in the ice water would be great right now.

* * *

-akane-:Ok so a new chap! R&R plz! I would love it! Sorry for grammar mistakes! haha! 2nd upload today! i'm on the ball! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fantasy

-akane-: Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, school is getting so hectic right now. And I can bet you it's only going to get worse. Sorry for late update. I'll try to update every 3 weeks.

* * *

Another week has passed, me doing nothing the whole time. It had become quite boring. So I tried to entertain myself. And so far it was working for me. I would have a tea party every day at 4:00 PM. Each day I would be accompanied by a group of swell fellows. Squalo a short tempered man with long silver hair, a fake hand, and wares a loose pirate-like shirt with black trousers and a tall top hat. Xanxus, a grumpy man wearing black trousers with a matching waistcoat and white button with a gold pocket watch and chain, and colorful feathers on his left coming out of his shaggy black hair which grows atop his scared face. Lussuria, a colorful homosexual male in a too tight pair of trouser-shorts with white high socks and a white button up along with an orange waistcoat with a pair of strange colored glasses covering his eyes. His hair is cut very short with green bangs on the right side. I too was dressed up in a three piece suit, all green to match his green eyes and hair.

My daily tea parties were filled with yelling, cooing, food tossing, and small talk. But it distracted me from the hell I lived everyday. After a few days I had come to believe in my fantasies, I was part of a group called the Varia. Each day was spent in my imagination, my escape. My new drug; a joyful drug of which I had become addicted to. Maybe it was mental maybe it was just the high, the natural high of fun. One can not be for certain.

I looked out the window, being bored and stared straight at the sky. I zoned out, and entered the tea party.

"Welcome back honey~" chimed Lussuria.

"Thank you," I answer sitting at the table and pouring myself a cup of tea.

"So why are you here early, trash?" Xanxus asks sipping at his cup. His eyes were like daggers, trying to rip into my flesh.

"Boredom. There is nobody as interesting as you guys at that place. They all take pity upon me, like I'm some child who scrapped their knee. Rubbish I say! I'm of age, 'bout time I get to make my own decisions."

"Voii! Then leave them Fran, why are you even there still?" says the silvered haired man shoving a tart in his abnormally large mouth.

"I'm not sure actually… that's a good point there Squalo." I answered looking into my cup of tea. The brown liquid lightened with a splash of cream and two lumps of sugar. Thought by now it was half empty, but still my reflection shown back. Emotions are signs of weakness; I can be week no longer. "From this minute on, I show no emotion whatsoever."

The group looked at me fondly, Lussuria with a warm smile, Squalo with a smug smile, and Xanxus a small glimmer of a grin. "I've enjoyed your company very much, but it seems I've got an escape to plan. I shall see you tomorrow at the usual time." I stood giving my farewells and left.

I turned my head to look straight up, but something was different. I no longer was in my room. I was in a wooden carriage. I could hear the soft trotting of hoofs, and felt the little bounces of rocks under the wheels. I was lying on a bench, with mildly soft velvet cushions. I sat up straight looking out the window of the door, between the bars that is.

Transported, but to where? Nothing to do but wait I guess…

* * *

-akane- so tell me what you think? And don't worry the meeting is coming soon. It just took longer because I'm lazy and wanted to make the chapters shorter than my other fic's chapters. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


	8. Chapter 8

Roommate?

-akane-: Hello everyone! Well I'm back with another chapter! XD hope you I like it~

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I turned over in the disgusting bed, facing the wall now and away from the window.

"Bel, get up!" yelled the guard. "You have a surprise today."

I turned over again and sat up looking at the door curiously. "Whatever are talking about Robert?" I asked. I've been in this place for quite some time now; I've even gotten on a first name basis with many of the guards and 'doctors.'

"Well it's actually two surprises today, so count yourself lucky," he opened the door and looked at me with a small smile. I guess you could call it strange, becoming friends with the people who have to liberate the evilness from one's mind. But who am I to criticize myself? But Robert was here to knock* me up, and that is what needed to be done.

I arose from my bed and stretched my arms up high then touched my toes. My mouth opened in a huge yawn, and then a lazy hand began to scratch the back of my head. Robert tossed me a new pair of the plain white clothes and I was escorted to the public bath. On a Wednesday the baths were normally full of inmates, thank god it was Monday. I took an empty tub and began to lug the buckets of hot water from the stove to the tub. After about ten I began to pour some room temperature water in the tub to even it out to the perfect temperature.

I striped and slid into the metal tub. It was refreshing, finally getting a bath. I get to bathe once a week, more if I'm a good boy. My bath days were on Monday. I do, very much so, enjoy them. It's a time to collect my thoughts and think about some things. Thought with as much time I have to myself there's not much to think about.

I finished my bath quickly and dressed in the new clean cloths. And as always I fallowed Robert back to my sell. But then we took an unfamiliar turn down an unknown hallway. "Robert, my sell is the other way…" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"That's the surprise, you got a new room." He said.

"Really?"

"Yep, bigger and better."

"Sweetness," I said feeling overjoyed suddenly. Finally! I got a nice room, with a proper bed. And it was true; it was bigger and better in quality. Thought everything was a blinding white, who was I to complain? But there were two beds this time, and one was full of people! Well _a_ person, though the sheets devoured the body whole.

"You got yourself a looker, Bel. Name's Fran," he turned then and shut the door, a loud clang rang from the dead bolt. "Fran….. would they really put me in a room with a girl?' Well whatever they did was done.

"Heehee," a giggle came from the body, though the 'laugh' was monotone, "Lussuria~ don't do that."

My brow furrowed and my eyes studied the figure. Maybe a roommate was a bad thing after all, just another way to torture me. Nothing could be more torturous than a crazy roommate to wake you during the middle of the night.

"Hey, Fran….?" I called sitting on the bed opposite of the figure. There was no answer. My nerves were running short, and my curiosity filling the space. The beds were about a meter from each other, on the wall left of the door. A skylight lit the room from above with a warm glow; it certainly was warmer in this room.

Unable to keep myself back anymore I stood and leaned forward getting very close to what looked like a head. I grasped the sheet in my hand and yanked it back, standing straight up quickly and looking at Fran.

Fran's eyes were closed and his head wrapped in a white bandage, but it wasn't just his head... no, HIS whole body. I'm not even sure if he had on clothes; his arms were wrapped, his stomach, lower area, and upper legs… and… his feet. What wasn't covered in bandages was badly burned and a deep purplish-blue. It really made his green hair stick out… But what really was amazing was his face was untouched by whatever had happened. His light pink lips parted and mumbling, and eye lashes that seemed to go on forever.

'Frog…..' I thought for some reason. That green hair reminds me of a frog…

* * *

-akane-: well I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

*knocked up in olden times meant wake up. I learned that from The Adventure of the Speckled Band, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It's a short story about Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson~ I do like it, very much so! I mean seriously,

-It was early in April in the year '83 that I woke one morning to find Sherlock Holmes standing, fully dressed, by the side of my bed. He was a late riser, as a rule, and as the clock on the mantelpiece showed me that is was only a quarter-past seven, I blinked up at him in some surprise, and perhaps just a little resentment, for I was myself regular in my habits.

"Very sorry to have knock you up, Watson," said he, "but it's the common lot this morning. Mrs. Hudson has been knocked up, she retorted upon me, and I on you."-

-"My God!" I whispered; "did you see it?"

Holmes was for the moment as startled as I. His hand closed like a vice upon my wrist in his agitation. Then he broke into a laugh and put his lips to my ear.

"It is a nice household," he murmured. "That is the baboon"-

I didn't show it during class, but on the inside I was giggling like a fool~ I mean, me a yaoi fan and a lover of Shwatsonlock, I just had to use it here!

* * *

And soooooooo sorry for being uber late! I mean it! I really do! I had finals right b4 Christmas and I've been studying my buns off for every test and quiz to get better grades, which my grades never went below a C, but I have only 2 Bs and the rest As! I would have more As if it wasn't for that stupid –mumble memble- and sorry for grammar and SP, i didn't have time to look it over so yeah... ^^"


	9. Chapter 9

Asylum

Chapter 9

Greetings

-akane-: I'm kinda on a roll so I'll just go with it and keep typing. For some reason I just never found time, but now I'll make time. It's something I really enjoy doing and I feel great when I get reviews, so don't be shy~ ;D

* * *

I hate bright light, something I've always hidden from. It tans your skin, turning you orange or brown. It hurts your eyes, causing them to close without permission. My eyes were closed now. The room I was put in was completely white, not helping the skylight. I remember throwing the sheets over my head to hide from the light yesterday… so why can I see the light through my eyelids?

My eyes shoot open to intently and evilly stare at the person looming over me. I imagined little needles stabbing his hand, which held up the sheets. I guess he felt it because he frowned and dropped the sheet quickly. I sat up, like a board. My head slowly turned to him and my mouth opened, "Let the sleeping dog lie."

"Ushishishi~ you're more of a frog," he said to me smiling this abnormally large smile, splitting his face in half. I couldn't read his eyes, they were covered my shiny blond hair. I had an urge to frown here, but held it back turning to look up at the skylight.

"Burn in hell…."

"Excuse me?" said the blond.

"Not you, that stupid light…." My voice was monotone as I pointed to the window on the ceiling.

"I'm not sure how long I lived in a room with no light, believe me this is wonderful. You can actually feel the sun's warmth~ Ushishishi, but I bet frogs don't like to dry out." There he goes again with the frogs, what is his problem?

"Hey, you, where am I?"

"You're at the city asylum, ushishishi~ I wonder if you could swim in the pond…" Pond? What pond? Since when to asylums have ponds?

"I'm not a frog idiot."

"You sure do look like it~" he said snickering once again. He moved and sat on his bed Indian style and looked up at the light.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Prince Belphegor~ shishishi, don't you know anything dumb frog?" his head cocked to the side. I wonder how his eyes never came out, there always was hair fallowing them and covering them. My curiosity sparked then, somewhere deep within I had a new fire, a fire to see Belphegor's eyes.

"Where is your kingdom Belphegor?" I guess I said something wrong because as soon as his name passed my lips his body was over mine and a hand at my throat choking me.

"Never speak my name peasant!" he hissed and let go.

"Then what am I to call you?" I asked rubbing my neck.

"Call me Prince Bel or Bel-senpai, preferable Bel-senpai." He said smiling again that toothy grin. I wonder why he doesn't use his birth name…

"What ever idiot Senpai…" man was I in trouble, yet another hand at my throat.

* * *

-akane-: So~ yeah, it's short. But I'm not good at portraying Fran, I'm more of a Bel person…. But I try and I hope you like it! I'm really dragging out this fic (I just noticed) it might be a while, with the way the chapters are going, before something sexual happens. But I have some good ideas for the meantime. I LOVE YOU! XD sorry for grammar!


	10. Chapter 10

Asylum

Chapter 10

Splish Splash

-akane- I"VE BEEN GONE FOR FOREVA'! I'm soooo sorry bout that too.

* * *

"Ushishishis~" my laughter rang out as I watched Robert. He was running around the room trying to catch up with the stupid frog. I was sitting on my bed, holding onto my socked feet. Fran's bath day was today, which meant Robert had to get him to the washroom. Fran was running all over the room in protest, I guess he dislikes baths…

After a few moments Fran sought shelter under my bed. Great now I'm involved. Robert came walking to the bed, hands on his knees and his face dripping with sweat. His breath was hot and short. Robert raised his head and spoke, "Bel- take- this- idiot-down-to the washrooms. I'll be there- shortly. So if your not there- when I get there- your going swimming- again." He was out of breath, something I didn't expect from a man of his stature. He was tall, long legged, and with large arms and shoulders. Kinda off if you ask me…

I sighed as an answer. I leapt up from the bed and grabbed a-hold of Fran's ankles, pulling him straight from under the bed. He looked up at me monotonous and gave up; I ended up dragging him by the ankles all the way to the washroom! The nerve!

I walked up to one of the tubes already full thanks to another inmate; he had decided to give me his bath. Actually it was more like I took it, but hey he didn't protest. What a pussy. Anyway I lifted Fran up by the ankles and tried to get him in the tub. He grabbed my waist in protest, getting a face full of crotch. A blush ran across my cheeks, thank god for hair in my face. I tried to pull him away from my body, but he just held tighter. I sighed and stepped in the tub, my legs hitting warm water up to my knee. Somehow, don't ask me how, I lost my footing and slid into the tub of water.

By body slid down the back of the tub and I became submerged. Fran twisted, trying to get above the water surface. I let go of his ankles and pushed myself above the water for air. When I looked around Fran was already half way out and coughing. I grabbed a belt loop and pulled him back into the water. He fell right on top of me and I immediately started to peal the clothes from his body. We struggled for quite some time and somehow he got my shirt off. I had him stripped down and was trying to wash his hair when Robert came in.

"Uhhhh…." He said stunned

"Robert, help me!" I yelled trying to rub the bar soap on Fran's head. He kept pushing me away and getting the soapy water in my mouth. Robert came over and restrained Fran from moving. I took the rag from the ground and got it lathered with soap and began to rub it across the boy's chest. Although his body was monotone, his eyes seemed to screaming at me.

"Can you finish it yourself?" I asked before going lower.

He nodded in response. I stood and the water rolled off my body, splashing in the water below. I tossed the rag in his lap and stepped out of the tub. I was soaked down to the bone; my pants so tight it was if they were painted on. I took a towel and headed back to the room without looking back. I stripped down and began to dry my body with the towel. I couldn't live with such an intolerable person for long… perhaps I could get Robert to give me my old room back?

I didn't have any dry clothes so I took the sheet off my bed and wrapped myself in it and sat watching the door. The stupid from came in with a straight jacket on, his hair still dripping wet. Robert shoved him in and slammed the door shut and left.

* * *

-akane- sorry this was all I could manage in the time I had (which wasn't a lot) I hope you like it, and the plot is just heating up ;D sorry bout spelling and grammar because I didn't have time to look over it or anything… so sorry


	11. Chapter 11

Asylum

Chapter 11

Restrained

-akane- it has been too long and I am soooo sorry! Life is really getting to me, but I have come back to my true love, writing. Anyway sorry for the wait, please forgive me *bow*

* * *

I stumbled in, tripping over my own feet and crashing face first into the floor. I rolled over to my back and looked up through the skylight. The clouds are so far away….

That's when I notice it, a warm liquid running just above my upper lip. 'Damn it!' I think trying to find a way to brush the blood from my nose. But alas my new jacket won't allow me to. I sigh, but keep my face straight. Suddenly I wish I could have Lussuria here with me, to patch me up and make it all better. I sit up, and attempt to stand but it doesn't work. "Uh… Bel-sempai, would you mind helping me up."

"A Prince shouldn't be helping a peasant…" he retorted.

I knew I had to use desperate measures, I swallowed my pride. "Please," I said through gritted teeth. I herd him chuckle and he stood walking over to me. Then he paused, and I looked at him. His face was straight, and his hands had a slight twitch to them. The sheet that had once covered his body had fallen to the ground below. "Uhhh… Bel-sempai?" I ask, questioning his silence. I could feel the blood oozing more now that I was sitting up, it was running down my lips and chin. His face cracked into the widest grin I had ever seen.

"Ushishishi~" was the only thing he said before he jumped onto me.

"Sempai, get off of me!" I said struggling under his body. He put his legs on either side of me and sat right on my hips and thrust his hands into my shoulders, sending me flying to the ground. My head made an awful sound when it smacked against the cold concrete. "Sempai!" I yelled, my arms under extreme pressure and making them ache with pain. His face only light up more, scaring me. He bent down to me, nose to nose, and then my eyes shifted to watch him. His tongue softly glided across my skin, sending a chill up my spine. His breath and saliva were burning hot on my cold body. I couldn't help but let a little yelp leave my lips.

He brought his head back into my vision and I could see the blood staining his tongue before he drew the appendage back into his mouth. I could see him smile, savoring the taste. "Human blood is my new favorite, ushishishi, or should I say frog blood?" I could keep my face emotionless, but I was sure my eyes were screaming bloody murder. He came back again for more, starting at my chin and licking my lips. I didn't like the idea of his spit on my lips so I sent my tongue gliding over them, gathering blood along with it. As I pulled it back into my mouth his lips curved downward. "How dare you steal my meal," he said with anger in his voice. Then with no warning he smashed his lips to mine, forcing my mouth open with a grip of his hand at my jaw. His tongue flickered and raged over ever inch of my mouth trying to collect the blood I had just taken in. I tried my hardest to wiggle out of his deathly grip but his strength had tripled from what I was earlier today.

After a long period of him, my mouth had become overflowing with his saliva. This man must really be messed up if his mouth is watering so much over my blood. When he pulled away I began to cough up the mixture of our saliva, sending the slightly pink liquid onto his face and bare chest. I turned my head, letting the rest flow from the side of my mouth. He gripped my chin again and pulled my face towards him. I was sitting at what was probably a 160 degree angle, and it was quite awkward. I looked at him as he drug his index finger under my nose, getting the blood as it dripped out. I looked at him, and strangely enough he was hard with excitement. there was nothing else i could try to escape his grasp, so i looked up to the sky. I looked up to the clouds and let my mind wonder into a cup of tea.

* * *

-akane- so I will continue to write in the time I am given, who knows where it will lead~


	12. Chapter 12

Asylum

Chapter 12

The Drug in Me is You

akane-F4S: HHHHHHowws it going Bros? Wha-wait! That's the wrong entrance! I can't steel from Pewds :3 How-de-do readers and fans! It's been far too long since i posted anything... and I'm so sorry! Things have been difficult with school and work and friends and my boyfriend and Lolita and GAH! everything! lol Well i should prolly be more into Lolita than I currently am... but that's expensive. Baby the Stars Shine $$$$$$! Also the title is also a song, but i found the title fitting, the actual song is alright. One more thing, I don't have Word or anything like that so I'm just typing this here and checking it myself... there may be mistakes and such so I apologize in advance.

Anyway please enjoy and leave a comment. I would really appreciate that :)

* * *

It was there, under my waist, waiting for me just to dig in. I should, it's my right as a human being and I wanted it, I wanted it bad. Every one of the hairs on my body was standing on end, signalling my brain to beware. There wasn't a chill in the white room and there wasn't a draft from the window above. The sun was there, beating down on my back as if I was its slave and yet my flesh was crawling and my senses were tingling with pleasure. My stomach was tight with pleasure and my toes curled around the pants of the boy beneath me.

The green-eyed brat was no longer focused on the most important thing in here! His gaze was set above, curious as to what he was looking at I lifted my chin and cracked my neck with a sound that echoed throughout the hollow room.

"Shishishishishishishishishi," i laughed. "Daydreaming isn't going to help you now foolish frog..." I spoke, ending the barrage of chuckles that seemed to burrow out from deep within me. With the flick of my neck i sent my head speeding forward at a rapid pace right smack dab between Fran's eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" He cried in response. He was desperately wiggling under the pressure of my body, still unable to escape my grasp.

"Shishishishi..." If that peasant could see the prince's eyes right now he would know his future. There was no escaping royalty, not now... not ever.

The blow to Fran's face had broken the already bleeding nose, causing the blood to flow even quicker. The crimson fluid seemed to spill with no end and it brought a smile to my wicked face. I couldn't stop it, and I didn't want to stop it, the hunger inside me was taking over. I wanted the high... I wanted the metallic taste in my mouth to be enhanced tenfold. I grabbed at the white jacket below me and pulled with all my might and began sipping and slurping at the flowing blood. It was everywhere... everywhere! I had to have it, we wouldn't want to waste any if the precious blood now would we? No~ no we wouldn't. My tongue was lapping, licking, and slurping at the liquid running from the wound.

"Sempai! Stop! You're hurting me!" Fran protested, still wiggling about under my weight. My tongue was exploring his face, every corner, trying to gather as much blood as it could. My body was a temple, and there was a blood sacrifice right in front of me waiting to be taken. The peasant was still protesting and moving, oh how he was getting annoying.


End file.
